


Glad for an Ass Kicking

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When a hunt goes south, leaving you in an awful condition, you let it slip how much you care for Dean, saying those three little words.  When you are on the road to recovery, you worry that you have ruined everything, until you see the sweet message laid out on your bed.





	Glad for an Ass Kicking

This hunt sucked.  It sucked hard.  You actually let a soft chuckle escape your lips as Dean drove down the empty road.  He looked over to you with a worried look. 

 

“Why are you laughing?”  His voice was gruff as he looked you over.  You looked like hell, the hunt kicked your ass…multiple times.

 

“This hunt…it sucked hard…get it?  Cause it was a vamp hunt!”  You let out a heartier chuckle, but then clutched your side in pain.  “Think they broke a rib…” 

 

Dean sighed as he shook his head.  “We will be back to the bunker soon.  Just try to sit still and relax, okay sweetheart?” 

 

You listened to Dean’s deep voice as you watched out the window.  “Can do, boss man.”  You said as you rolled your head over to look at him, feeling each cut along your neck and face as you did so. 

 

“Boss man?”  He gave a smirk as he looked over to you, letting you bask in those green eyes for a few moments before he turned his attention back the road.

 

“Yep…”  You felt your body go numb, your eyes drooping.  You knew you should be panicking about that, should tell Dean…but you couldn’t find the will to want to concern yourself about it.  Instead, you wanted to memorize Dean’s face, how his stubble reflected little rays of light, how his freckles kissed his face, how his strong hands gripped the steering wheel.  You took a deep breath and sighed out a phrase as you felt your mind succumb to unconsciousness.  “I love you, Dean.” 

 

000

 

Pain.  So much pain.  It was throbbing, aching, burning, all over your body.  Why did you hurt so bad?  What the hell-

 

You suddenly remembered the hunt.  You remembered the nest of vampires that had twice as many monsters as they were supposed to have.  You remember running through the woods while screaming for Dean.  He was on car duty, making sure none of them got past the road in hopes of escape.  You heard him scream back before your foot got trapped on a root and slammed you into the ground.  Another root met your ribs and you heard a crack, making you cry out.

 

You remembered Dean carrying you to the car, saying you would be okay.  He was going to patch you up.  You remembered the car, when you…oh, dear God take you now…did you really tell Dean you loved him?  Why would you say that?

 

As you took a deep breath, you began to hear the beeping noise.  It was rhythmic, soothing, and you realized it matched your heartbeat.  Were you in a hospital?  You tried to open your eyes but they were so heavy, they probably put you on some drugs. 

 

“Has she woken up yet?”  You heard a voice call.  It took you a second, but then you realized it was Sam’s.  His calm, sweet voice.  It made you want to smile to know he was there.  If he was there, then was-

 

“No.”  Dean’s gruff voice came.  “Not yet.” 

 

There was sounds of them moving around, a chair being pulled closer to you, you thought it was a chair.  “She is going to be okay, Dean.  The doctor said he got her patched up.  Soon as she wakes up, we can take her back to the bunker.”

 

“I know…”  Dean said.  You could hear it in his voice, as if there were other words hidden below those two.  You could hear them say ‘I should have been there, I should have went in instead of her, I should have protected her better.’ 

 

Hearing it gave you the will to open your eyes and stare at Dean for a few moments before finding your voice.  “Not…your…fault…”  You sighed out with a soft smile, which actually came out as a grimace.  “Don’t make…me…kick…your ass.” 

 

Sam chuckled as he got up to fetch the doctor.  Dean stood up and made his way over to you, sitting on the side of your bed as he pushed a stray hair from your face.  “How you feeling sweetheart?  You gave us a scare.”

 

“Peachy…right as…rain.”  Dean chuckled as he grabbed your hand, giving it a squeeze.  “How bad?” 

 

He visibly gulped as he gave you a small nod.  “You…uh…have two broken ribs.  Said we will have to wheel you around for a week or so until you have your strength back.  Needed 37 stitches, dislocated shoulder…then…your ribs…when they broke, apparently punctured your lung.  But they fixed it up, so you are going to be just fine.”

 

You listened to Dean explain your injuries and you couldn’t believe it.  You didn’t think you had gotten that banged up, but then again…you never did.  You sighed at the thought of having to roll around the bunker in a wheelchair for a week or two, not liking the idea.  You saw Dean’s eyes filled with worry and sadness, and decided to lighten the mood.  “Only 37?  Damn…hoping to break my record…needed at least 43.” 

 

Dean barked out a laugh and shook his head.  “Don’t be askin’ for more.” 

 

000

 

The doctor had come in and given Sam and Dean specific instructions in your care.  Unfortunately.  He let the boys take a wheelchair for you and gave you prescriptions for the pain and to sleep, and then explained the specific diet you were supposed to be on, healthy foods to help aid your recovery.  You swear you saw Sam’s eyes brighten at that…he had always wanted you to eat healthier, going all big brother on you when you dug into a burger with Dean…now he had his chance. 

 

The drive back to the bunker was awful.  You never realized how bumpy the road to the bunker was…but now that each little movement shot pain through you, you couldn’t help but moan and groan.  What was worse was the set of stairs to get into the bunker.  Dean was quick to grab your wheelchair and haul it to the bottom of the steps, but then he disappeared, leaving the freakishly tall Sam to carry you down. 

 

It wasn’t that you had anything against Sam, but the only thing you were actually excited for was to be wrapped up in Dean’s arms while he carried you or lifted you from the chair.  That and Sam made the ground seem really far away…  A part of you was shocked that Dean didn’t stay and help you out, but on the other…if you really did tell him you loved him in your state of dying, he probably wanted to be away from you for a while. 

 

That thought made you sigh as Sam set you in your wheelchair.  “You okay, Chels?”  He asked as he looked down at you with an odd grin on his face.

 

“I’m fine…what’s with you Cheshire Cat?  Did you eat the proverbial canary?” 

 

Sam chuckled, the only response he gave you as he pushed you towards your room.  “Did I really tell him?”  You asked your friend.  As much as he hated chick flick moments, Dean always told Sam everything.

 

Sam knew what you meant, and that was obvious from his silence.  “I’ll take that as a yes…”  You sighed as some tears welled up in your eyes.  “I ruined everything between all of us, didn’t I?” 

 

Once again, you were met with silence as you let a couple tears fall.  “Take that as a yes as well…” 

 

“Chels…just…”  He stopped pushing the chair as he knelt down beside you, whispering as if there was someone around to overhear.  “Next time, tell him before you are about to die?  Okay?  He was a wreck in the hospital.”  And with that Sam stood up and walked away, leaving you in the hallway a couple doors down from your room. 

 

“Wait…Sam, does that mean he isn’t upset?  Sam!  What does that mean?”  You shouted after him, but he just quickly walked away, ignoring your calls.  “Sam! I can’t push the damn chair on my own!”  You screamed after him. 

 

Damn that giant.  You tried to move your good arm, the other being in a sling from a dislocated shoulder, and tried to push the wheel to send you forward.  And in a way…you were sorta successful.  You did move…but it shot a pain up through your body, making you cringe…and it only moved you to bump into the wall, instead of forward. 

 

You took a deep breath as you let your tears fall down.  Had you really ruined everything?  After you healed up, would you have to leave?  Just because you couldn’t keep your emotions in check?  You loved Dean for months, always tucking it away…but you just had to say something didn’t you?  The feeling of anger that boiled up in you and coupled with the anger of being abandoned in the hallway.  You tried to let out a sob, but your damaged body would let it, making you struggle to breathe and to fight the pain. 

 

Instead of taking deep breaths, you were wheezing, unable to get enough air in your lungs.  You gripped the wheel in your hand tightly as the pain seemed to radiate outwards.  God…where was the meds the doc gave you… you needed them. 

 

“Sam.”  You tried to yell, but it just came out choked and soft.  “Sa…”  You couldn’t shout.  You felt yourself getting light headed as you tried to take a deep breath to shout.  “Sss….” 

 

“Chels!”  You hear Dean shout as you shut your eyes, trying to stop the world from spinning.  “Chels, look at me, sweetheart.” 

 

“De…Dean?”  You opened your eyes and saw those emeralds staring back at you, filled with worry.  “Sam…left….me…here…” 

 

Dean clenched his jaw as he nodded and got up and pulled you away from the wall.  “Idiot…told him to wait with you until…never mind.”  Without another word, he pushed your chair down the rest of the way to your room before pausing.  He bent down to your level as he gave your back a soft rub.  “Doing okay?  Just breathe okay?” 

 

You nodded as you let yourself focus on his touch, taking breaths that were evenly timed with each circle he made.  “That’s it, sweetheart.  You good now.”

 

You gave a small nod and a soft smile as you looked away from him.  “Thank you, Dean.” 

 

He hummed a response as he moved to open your door, revealing your dark room within. 

 

“I’m sorry, Dean.”  Your words made him freeze in his spot.  You could see the stress run through his muscles at your words, holding him still.  “I’m sorry if I…ruined everything…with what I said…” 

 

Your voice drifted off as your eyes cast down to the floor, not wanting to see that look of pity, rejection, that would fill Dean’s eyes.  So you looked away.  Which made you miss what really happened.

 

000

 

Dean heard your apology and froze.  He wasn’t sure if you would have remembered what you said, but now that you did, it would make this a little easier.  He saw you look down to the ground as a smile filled his face.  God…even with all those cuts and bruises, you looked sexy as hell.  Dean flicked on the switch, turning the light on to your room and then smiled down at you before walking back out and pushing you into your bedroom. 

 

Your eyes stayed down to the floor as he pushed you along, getting you closer to your bed.  His heart was pounding as he looked at his creation.  When he planned this while waiting for you to wake in this hospital…he hadn’t anticipated the imposed diet.  Sam knew his plans, but he didn’t mention what he was going to use…but some chocolate wouldn’t hurt…right?

 

“Chels…”

 

“It’s okay, Dean.  I can do it from here.” 

 

You reached out to put a hand on the bed, but Dean snatched it up.  “Damn it, woman, look at your bed before you mess it up!”  He playfully shouted.  Your eyes widened as you looked up to him and then out to your bed, before you let out a gasp.

 

There, on your bed, was a message…written in hundreds, literally hundreds of M&M’s, your favorite candy.  ‘I love you’

 

“Dean…”  You looked up and saw him grinning from ear to ear, something you didn’t see often. 

 

“I mean it…but, uh…don’t tell Sam about the M&M’s…at least until you eat them.”  He sent you a wink before bending down and giving you a soft kiss. 

 

“Dean…”  You whispered against his lips, pressing your forehead against his.  “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too, Chels.”  He placed another sweet kiss on your lips, making you glad…for the first time in your life…that some vampire kicked your ass. 


End file.
